geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth level of Geometry Dash and the third level with a Demon difficulty. It is unlocked by collecting 30 secret coins. This level awards 500 Mana Orbs on completion. Description Deadlocked showcases the rest of the new Update 2.0 features that were not included in Geometrical Dominator. The level introduces new map components like the green jump ring (which changes gravity with additional momentum), teleportation portals (which teleport players to another location from a linked portal along the Y-axis), and keys/keyholes (which serve as a visual guide for touch-triggered triggers, however, green inverted-square triggers were used in Geometrical Dominator). The level also utilizes a more advanced use of triggers to create "laser-shooting monsters" which are seen in the first normal-sized UFO segment at 64%. Secret coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be acquired. In the first ship sequence, a key is placed high up above the moving obstacles at 19%. Once successfully retrieved, it opens an area later in the level, in a cube sequence which allows the player to grab the coin at 43%. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take the normal route situated below it. **However, the player can brush past the key, and still be able to get the secret coin. This is because the hitbox of the toggle trigger used to activate the coin is larger than the hitbox of the key. ***This was partially fixed in Update 2.01, when the hitbox was shrunk. However, it is still possible to perform this trick. **A similar mechanic is used to get the first secret coin in Airborne Robots and Viking Arena. However, both keys are located in cube sections. *The second secret coin appears at 52% during the second robot sequence. There will be a two-block wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of jumping to the top of the pillar, the player must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, the player must jump on top of an invisible block. This is considered slightly easier than the normal path. **The platform was originally three blocks wide, but this was changed in update 2.01. *The final secret coin appears at 66% during the second UFO sequence when there are monsters shooting lasers at the player. Before the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a spinning blade; tap twice quickly, wait for a second and tap again and the coin will be acquired. Try to get down quickly as there will be another round of lasers at the top and bottom will be fired shortly after. *If all 3 coins are collected, the player will be granted an extra icon. Gameplay Trivia *Deadlocked is the only official level with invisible manipulation and form portals. *Deadlocked has the earliest portals at 2%, which are the mini and wave portals. *Before the later updates, this level contained all the Gamemodes available in the game, and almost all their Mini counterparts, except the Mini robot and the mirror mode. *Originally, players could time a jump correctly right before the second wave section that would cause them to skip the wave portal and the speed portal, causing them to enter the second wave section as a cube. However, this was patched in Update 2.01. *There are three different ways to collect the second coin. **The first way is to go in the secret path and jump with very little boost to the platform with the Secret Coin. Then, an "invisible" block will appear on which the player must land on and then jump from to continue normally. **Another way is to tap on the green ring exactly when the player reaches it so that they land on the platform and then instantly jump with full boost in order to brush past the Secret Coin and acquire it. Then, it is slightly harder to jump over the "invisible" spikes. **The last way is to go up on the normal path (going over the secret path), and make a tiny jump from that platform to fall onto the invisible block on which the coin stands and then jump back to the normal route, exactly like the first way to get the coin. *Deadlocked takes 1 minute and 40 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 158 jumps. Gallery File:DL-Key.png|Key required for the first secret coin File:DL-C1.png|First secret coin File:DL-C2.png|Second secret coin File:DL-C3.png|Third secret coin File:DeadlockedMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels